The invention relates to an improved filament dereeling apparatus, and in particular, to an improved apparatus for dereeling copper or aluminum wire or magnet wire from spools.
In the past, filament breakage and damage to filaments resulting during dereeling operations has always been a problem of some concern. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved filament dereeling apparatus that would reduce filament breakage and damage to filaments.
In particular, damage to a filament can be caused by a dereeling filament contacting the flange of the spool from which it is dereeled. The peripheral portions of the spool flanges often become rough due to wear, and are more than capable of damaging copper, aluminum and magnet wire. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved filament dereeling apparatus that prevents the filament from contacting the spool flange.
During the dereeling of the filament, the filament "whips" around the spool, and both filament breakage and damage to the filament can be caused by the whipping action of the dereeling filament. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved filament dereeling apparatus that would limit or control the "whipping action" of the dereeling filament.
During the dereeling operation, the filament dereeling apparatus can experience problems caused by it being movable with respect to the spool. The inertia of moving parts can break filaments. Maintenance has also been a problem with respect to movable-type dereeling apparatus. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved filament dereeling apparatus that would eliminate all moving parts and is stationary with respect to the spool during operation.
During its operation, the filament dereeling apparatus also experiences breakage of parts, especially the filament-contacting portions thereof. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved filament dereeling apparatus which has replaceable filament-contacting parts that can be easily replaced when desired.
The applicant is aware of a dereeling apparatus marketed under the name "WIRE-WHISK" by J & L Machinery & Welding, 605-G Country Club Drive, Bensonville, Ill. 60106. However, the applicant makes no representation or admission that the "WIRE-WHISK" apparatus is "prior art" with respect to his invention under the Patent laws of the United States of America. In contradistinction to applicant's invention, the "WIRE-WHISK" structure is rotatable with respect to the spool.